Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(3-q)-6(-6q+2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{3-q}{)} - 6(-6q+2) $ $ {6-2q} - 6(-6q+2) $ Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ 6-2q {-6(}\gray{-6q+2}{)} $ $ 6-2q + {36q-12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2q + 36q} + {6 - 12}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {34q} + {6 - 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {34q} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $34q-6$